


Дневники Плисецкого

by mommy_Vulture



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Turned Into Vampire, Drama, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Human/Vampire Relationship, Humor, Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, Vampires, figure skater
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommy_Vulture/pseuds/mommy_Vulture
Summary: Меня зовут Юрий Плисецкий. Я вампир. Мне пятнадцать. Уже давно.Купились?





	Дневники Плисецкого

**Author's Note:**

> Любимой команде и всем, кто нас поддерживал и комментировал <3
> 
> Написано для команды WTF Russian Squad on ice 2018 в рамках зимней Фандомной битвы 2018  
> http://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/p214730685.htm 
> 
> в тексте присутствует попорченная цитата из "Собачьего сердца" М. Булгакова
> 
> Эта работа на фикбуке: [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6982449)

Меня зовут Юрий Олегович Плисецкий. Я вампир. Мне пятнадцать.

Уже давно.

Сыроеды из всех пролетариев — самая гнусная мразь. Человечьи очистки, самая низшая категория. Веган попадается разный. Например — покойный хореограф наш. Скольких он спас! Потому что самое главное после тренировки — перехватить глоток, и там уж неважно, морковкой он поужинал или рибаем.

Купились?

Ебать вы лохи. 

Да нет в нас ничего особенного. И живыми при свечах не обедаем, и стареем почти как люди, только не так отвратно. Со стороны вообще поглядишь — идет обычный нежирный чувак в капюшоне или в очках, в телефон втыкает. Ни хуя в нем такого романтичного или интересного. И в фильмах про нас сплошной пиздеж. Ну, кроме силы. И спим, и растем, и продуктовое едим. Про еду тоже сказки насчет вкуса. Вкус у всего есть, и ничего вам, живым, не мешает набрать полный рот земли или мыла, только вы не этим питаетесь — поэтому и не едите. А не потому, что вкуса нет. После обращения почти все сначала жрут продуктовое как не в себя, особенно мелкие пиздюки и бывшие жирные бабы. Но первые по привычке, а вторые от радости — наконец-то, бля, можно на ночь пиццы навернуть, тортиком заесть и не набрать. Охуенно же. А потом как-то всё. Неохота.

Витьку дядя Яша первым обратил. В смысле, вообще у себя первым — лет тридцать шел на принцип «не убий». Только принцип-то уже как бы не нашенский, а человечий, но дядя Яша упрямый. Нашенское-то только одно правило — не натвори хуйни, и санкция для своих за все проебы тоже одна, зато действенная и незатратная — крематорий. Людей нервировать нельзя, их больше, и они кровь донатят добровольно. А палиться всем миром решили аккуратнее, с того дня, как Кеннеди осиновой пулей уложили. Поэтому ее и «не нашли» до сих пор.

Ну, ебать, вы так всему верить будете? :D

Кеннеди-то как раз последним человекопрезидентом был. После него решили, что хватит. Надо власть попрочнее. Бля, из фигурки выгонят — в стендап подамся. Шучу, кто бы меня отпустил. За честь страны буду катать, пока лицо норм. У Мировой Федерации закон суровый — раз вамп, работай на свое государство или пиздуй. Спорим, вы все думаете, что бюджетники не люди? Бинго.

Ну, или в спорт еще можно. Но только в зимний — холод замедляет, как пиздец, и получается с живыми почти на равных. Медальки-хуяльки, и людям не скучно — все при деле, мотивация, конкуренция, олимпиады, борьба бобра с ослом. Никто не планирует революцию. Ура.

С Витькой все скучно вышло. Он у дяди Яши с детства катал, говорят, самородок был, рвал и своих, и наших — ну, про наших гонят, конечно, хотя поддаваться федра иногда заставляет. А в шестнадцать его гопота отмудохала в подворотне, да так, что в больничке не особо понятно было — где лицо, а где не лицо. Это мне дядя Яша рассказал, ради воспитательного момента. У него тогда хаер был ниже жопы — не у дяди Яши, а у Витьки, ну, и приебались. Мозг отказал из-за черепно-мозговой или типа того, но формально, значит, еще живой был, дядя Яша бы не ошибся. Мертвяка укусишь — сразу абзац, заметут тебя веничком, а мобилу уборщица себе заберет.  
Короче, чемпиона дядя Яша так запросто не отдаст. Ну и катает Витечка, как катал, даже еще лучше. Только мозг у него походу не до конца восстановился. Такую дичь творит иногда — даже наши охуевают, не то, что живые.

Гошка, уебище, в той же больничке через пару лет пытался от гриппа отъехать. От простого гриппа, где вы такое видели? Ну, хотя с Гошкой пиздец по жизни под ручку ходит. Был неувязок человек, стал неувязок вамп. Дядя Яша его из жалости обратил, не иначе. Предлагал на госслужбу перевестись по знакомству, в охрану куда-то — тот уперся. Медальки захотелось в руках подержать. Телки стали какие-то рядом тереться. Катать, правда, получше начал, но все под Витечкиным сиянием уже ослепли, всем похер.

Милку нам на прошлый Новый Год дяди Яшины друзья-вампы из Москвы прислали. «По обмену опытом». То есть по правде на Новый Год, дядя Яша нас под елкой в Ледовом знакомил. У нее семья оказалась сильно религиозная, или типа того, веруны на всю башку, короче, а она на какой-то фигне пропалилась. Мочить любимую дочурку лопатой не стали, спасибо, но экзорцизм ей церковный доктор Айболит прописал по полной. Баба, дурища, вместо того, чтоб подыграть, ушла в окно босиком. А потом в Питер, с глаз долой. Она там у себя дома раньше и хоккеем занималась, клюшками друг друга херачить верунам можно, выходит. Перекрасилась, и теперь звезда женского одиночного дяде Яше на радость. До сих пор, кстати, хомячит продуктовое по любому поводу: «Вам, мальчики, не понять».

Лилия Иннокентьевна в свое время обратила дядю Яшу, и, как честная вампирша, на нем женилась. В смысле, вы поняли. Получается, ему она как бы вторая мать, а мне как бы вторая бабушка, а если я… ну, вдруг… будет прабабушка, хотя ее так хрен назовешь. Я бабулей-то всего раз назвал — оттаскала за ухо, и до утра отжимался в тишине как дурак, даже телек включить не дала.

А я героем чуть не стал в детстве, прямо на катке, во время юниорских отборочных. Откатал и ебнулся на ровном месте, два зуба сломал. Знал бы, что так будет — слушал бы ушами, чего там дядя Яша про квады орет. Оторвался, что ли, какой-то тромб в голове. Как у мамы. Но у нее давно, мне тогда пять всего было, совсем пиздюк, уже даже и не помню ее. Я и не понял ничего, но про свет в конце тоннеля вроде бы не пиздят. А очнулся в медкабинете, возникал еще, почему дядя Яша и в раю до меня доебался.  
Потом он дверь отпер, и сразу Гошка забежал с целой толпой — я, когда его рожу в дверях увидел, резко понял, что ни хуя не рай. Даже заревел от такой подставы, и когда меня дядя Яша потащил комиссии показывать — что не сдох, вот вам Плисецкий, одна штука, жив, цел, орел, нашатырь еще всучил зачем-то, — все ревел, и потом ревел уже на скамейке, и сморкался, никак не отпускало, до того Гошка момент обосрал. И к зубному не хотелось. Даже не радовало, что отобрался. Голова только вдруг прошла — а ведь болела, блядюга, всю жизнь, сколько себя помню.  
И тут Витька мимо плывет, как гомояхта в океане. В Диоре своем — он до сих пор их пальто страшенные таскает по контракту. Посмотрел еще так — мимими, какой ребенок, а иди че дам. В руку вцепился и держал, будто пульс искал, а смотрел мимо меня на Якова.

Я только вечером вспомнил про эти гляделки, дядя Яша все объяснил. Прямо в машине, когда на регистрацию повез. Я думал, к зубному едем. Не поверил ему, конечно, вы бы сами в двенадцать на такую пургу не повелись. Колбасило меня еще не сильно, так что теткам в конторе тоже не поверил, хотя карточка на кровь прикольная оказалась, именная, как виза — только чип треугольный. А зубы как новые, за ночь сами отросли.

Вагончики донорские, кстати, через один мобильные кафе, иногда даже теплая перепадает. Так что харе по телефону базарить, как на вокзале, пока доброе дело делаете — тут может, за соседней ширмой звезды ФК обедают. Дайте пожрать спокойно. Дядя Яша расписание вагонов первым делом в своих вбивает накрепко — сытый херни не натворит, да в спорте и так все по расписанию живут, не напряжно.

Вот только сытость тараканам не помеха.

В апреле Витька, как все клинические, попал под весеннее обострение. Словил то ли белку, то ли стрелку — свалил от дяди Яши в Японию, ни здравствуйте, ни до свидания. Хотя нет, досвиданькались они долго, дядя Яша ему потом еще звонил каждый день и довысказывал то, что не успел в Рашке сказать. Юниоры уши затыкали. Он за Витьку порвет, все предки больше любят первенцев — пиздеть за равенство сколько угодно могут, но первый всегда особенный. Никифоров как дядя Яша — принципиальный был, пока своего поросенка не увидел. Кацуки Юри, живой, японская сборная. Не женат.

Я, конечно, сразу за Никифоровым полетел. Дядя Яша поорал, но быстро успокоился — у него аргументы к тому времени поиссякли, а мне Витька хореографию был должен, могло и подействовать. То, что япошки все на голову отбитые — и живые, и вампы, ни для кого не тайна, как цвет Милкиных лифаков. Но Витечкин Кацудон оказался совсем космонавт, предъявил мне в первый же вечер, когда вдвоем остались:

— Юрио, — спрашивает, — вы с Виктором вампиры?

Я охуел с такого сетапа, аж рисом подавился. К такому жизнь не готовила.

— Ага, — отвечаю, — а как ты догадался?

Он резко весь взгрустнул, как бездомный щеночек, только жирный:

— Я понял, когда ты меня в дверях ударил. Я думал, так только в кино бывает. И Виктор, кажется, не может зайти ко мне в комнату без приглашения. И еще он… эм. Постоянно меня _нюхает_.

Ебать, думаю, тебя, Витя, через колено. 

— И все? Да Никифоров, бля, просто алкаш и престарелый фетишист.

— Вы сильные не как люди, красивые не как люди, едите и пьете что хотите и не набираете вес, вы бледные, и глаза у вас…

— Охуеть, и все это ты сам понял? Да ты опасный, Кацудон. Теперь я должен тебя убить.

Этот кивнул, повздыхал еще так печально — что за еблан, — я потом чуть повторно не сдох от смеха, когда Витьке рассказывал. Ручонки сжал и шепчет:  
— А можно, чтобы меня убил Виктор?

Ну, тут меня выключило, а он смотрел, ждал, пока проржусь, а я все не мог, хотя стремно тоже стало, что спалился на ерунде — пнул этого чмошника вроде не сильно, а его все равно снесло до самой стойки, и лоб он здорово разбил. Ну сорян, на эмоциях. Толпа только на крыльце стояла, никто и не заметил, или всем было на него насрать — главное же Витечка. А клоны малолетние ко мне вечером сами подкатили с бартером, все трое. Эти в жизни не пропадут — автографами до пенсии будут барыжить через eBay. Кто вообще придумал младенцам айфоны раздавать, теперь и на лицо никому не наступишь.

— Ты, — говорю, — самурай мамкин, Сумерек пересмотрел? В детстве из бамбуковой кроватки выпал? Или где там у вас в Японии пиздюков складируют.

— Ты надо мной пошутил?

— И пошутил, и посмеялся. А чего ты так сдулся от новостей, помирать неохота?

— Я, — а сам уже весь в пятнах, покраснел, как будто подстольная грелка ему яйца прижала — у япошек под столами снизу грелки прикручены, потому что центральное отопление еще не изобрели. — Вам… то есть не вам… то есть, им… вампирам же нельзя с людьми…

— Чего нельзя?

Этот долбоеб вскочил, всю жратву рассыпал — и свою, и мою, одеяло набок, надеюсь, они хоть иногда стирают одеяла эти сраные — и убежал. Поговорили.

Я ночью Витьке этот цирк пересказал и говорю — вы, клоуны, нашли друг друга. Ебашь, Альбина, обращай пациента по обоюдному, совет да любовь. Дядя Яша до тебя тридцать лет держался, ты все равно так не сможешь, потому что псих и алкаш. А Витька вдруг заплакал. Да, сырость разводить мы тоже умеем, к большому сожалению. Я сразу подорвался уйти, нахуй на это смотреть, я не терапевт, мне не заплатят — а он схватил и не пускает. Ну, я ему снова про Россию, он снова ни в какую:

— Не могу, — рыдает, как в театре, — никогда его не брошу.

И не бросил. Чтобы Витьке не надоело играться через неделю и он лыжи не смазал — такого никто не ожидал, так что наши охренели все, а больше всех дядя Яша напрягся. Международного скандала боялся, наверное — у Витьки известная рожа, это простым гражданским легко. Я в чужих законах не шарю, но в Витькину порядочность ни хуя не поверил сразу, какие уж тут принципы, когда на старости лет так неожиданно все привстало.

Никифоров выкрутился без мыла — заделался тренером и этого своего блаженного все лето гонял, хотя известно же, что человек только случайно может квад прыгнуть, а если пятерной выкрутил, значит, закинулся или не человек. Поэтому, дядя Яша говорит, пятерные все откладывают вводить, чтоб у людей мотивация не пропала. И я тоже въябывал на льду, и все думал, до чего же хуево стареть и про то, сколько еще нормальных спортсменов вот так загубили себя отношеньками, и как же Витькиного Кацудона зачморят, если они все-таки отберутся.

Отобрались на отличненько. Трансляции из той дыры, конечно, не было, и запись говно, но все-таки основное видно — костюм Витечкин от Армани, и то, как его ненаглядный японец с разбега лицом борт пробил. Платформа девять и три четверти закрыта, всем спасибо. Кровища во все стороны, и Витин перекошенный еблет крупным планом.

Я, когда смотрел на этот пиздец, отчего-то представлял, как вечером он набухается от таких волнений и обратит своего Кацудона, и тот сразу схуданет, и очки ему станут без надобности, станет весь секасный и зрячий. И Витечка тут же с ним разбежится, и будет потом красиво страдать и нас этим заебывать, потому что только и делал, что дрочил на его межсезонную жопу и очки нердовские.

В общем, так все и вышло. Ну, не совсем так, только с обращением. С отсутствием жопы и очков Витечка как-то примирился — то ли привык, то ли дрочил на что-то другое, так что я не особо ванганул. С Федерацией тоже как-то утряслось, как — не знаю и знать не хочу.  
Кацудон этот, кстати, вообще не изменился, не считая тела. Вышло как с Гошкой, лох — это судьба, хоть обратись, хоть расшибись — ревет и всех шугается. Чуть что — Вите жаловаться. За жопу его ущипнули, пока тренер отвернулся, как же так. Крис все вокруг них круги наворачивал, довольный, будто бабла поднял, и вот это было сильно подозрительно. Хотя ставок на Витечкино терпение вроде не делали, я бы знал, Милка бы сразу растрепала.

А сегодня этот тренер-хуенер засосал своего япошку после произвольной. При всех, прямо на льду. Еще бы разделись и потрахались. Охуели в край, что ж за порнуха в Барселоне будет.

Я бы никогда.


End file.
